Choking Vines
by Winter Gallowsraven
Summary: Reposted!  Hanabi Hyuga is tired of her clan.  Her sister, her father, even Neji.  What happens when they push her too far?  OoCness, language, odd pairings later on.  T for language and such.


_Disclaimer:_ _:: looks at the manga and anime:: ... Nope. Still have no rights to Naruto. _

**Author Note: It's BAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Bet you were worried I'd never repost, weren't you:: smirks:: Well, I did. (After a bit of last minute polishing.) You're going to have to wait a while for chapter two. I need to read through and edit MAJORLY again. So yeah... Don't be mad, pwease? OvO **

* * *

Hanabi is different. But she'll never admit it. The Hyuga clan defines itself by differences. The wide difference between themselves and the so called uncivilized others of Konohagakure and the vast difference between the main house and the branch. Hanabi, however, defines herself by how far past these differences she is willing to see and how far past the boundaries of her father's rules she can walk before he snaps. Hanabi isn't seen much, by her father, her sister, her cousins, or anyone else. Ask them where she is at any point of day and the answer will most likely be "Off bothering someone." Or "Off being a weirdo." depending upon the maturity of the individual you ask. At age twelve, Hanabi has come to learn a few things. The first being that her father is an idiot. The best thing he could do for the clan would be to leave and never come back. Sure, he kept them strong, but he also kept them apart. Whoever came up with the idea of keeping the main and branch houses separate was quite the imbecile. The second was that her sister, believe it or not, is quite spoiled and needs to be knocked off her high horse. Since that Uzumaki boy left so many years ago, her father started to pity his first born and he seemed to have grown accustomed to it over the years and it did not end when the ninja returned two years ago. Third, Neji was right. Fate did exist, and maybe they screwed everything up by saving Hinata from him so long ago. Fourth, being born second was, and is, the single WORST mistake she has ever and will ever make. Last, and most importantly, by observing the other families in the village and comparing her findings to her home life, she has learned that the Hyuga clan most definitely has a few screws loose some place in the workings.

Hanabi sighed quietly and continued her attack on the vines growing up the outside wall of Hinata's bedroom. The task at hand may seem quite simple to you, pulling a thin vine from a wall. No problem, right? Wrong. The vine, once pulled from the wall, leaves behind a little black _thing _that must be scraped off. Once that _thing_ is off the wall, you must clean off any black dirt around where it was so that the wall doesn't look spotted. And, to top it all off, the root of the vine is so hard to pull up and/or kill that you just might get annoyed and think, _To hell with the vine, I'm going to bed._ Not a particularly good idea on your part if you do, as the vine will climb back up the wall and you will have to repeat the entire process over again. Hanabi had learned from experience. This was her third time with the evil little vines this month. Hanabi looked up at the window as Hinata stuck her head out of the window.

"A-are you done yet, Hanabi? N-Naruto-kun is coming over soon and I want the place to l-look nice…" Hinata blushed slightly at this, and Hanabi had to look away, positive that her nausea was clear on her face. _Oh please. We all know you're faking that blush, Hinata. I've seen you practicing it. And that stutter? Honestly. You're not fooling anyone. And I know just what you two spend your "training" time doing. Filthy little brat. _

"Yes, sister. I'm just finishing up." Hanabi wiped the wall one last time and stood. Bowing slightly to her sister, she gathered her cleaning supplies and walked away. _Damn you, Hanabi. Can't say a thing you want, can you? Well duh… If I ever said anything productive it wouldn't matter that I was born second! _The young girl continued to mentally scold herself as she trudged through the Hyuga compound to her room. She slumped against the closed door and exhaled loudly before taking her cleaning supplies to her closet and collapsing onto her soft bed exhaustedly.

* * *

**Author Note: Did you enjoy it? Was it any better? Review and give me feedback, PLEASE:: begs::**


End file.
